


关于职业杀手胜生勇利是怎么退休的

by StarryDomeandWaterLilies



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bottom Katsuki Yuuri, M/M, Top Victor Nikiforov
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:21:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 21,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23211697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarryDomeandWaterLilies/pseuds/StarryDomeandWaterLilies
Summary: 烂尾了，因为失去了好好写完的欲望所以草草结了个尾。在一次任务中受伤的勇利被芭蕾舞演员维克托捡回了家。
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Kudos: 15





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. 文中提到的两个芭蕾舞团仅借用名字，与现实中的没有关系  
> 2\. 没去过NY，关于NY的一切都是我胡诌的  
> 3\. 关于NYPD和FBI的一切也是

他弓着腰从垃圾桶后面跌跌撞撞地滚出来，双腿虚软得像被抽了骨头。肚子上的那个洞一直在流血，他眼前发黑，已经没有力气回头去看是否留下痕迹，也没有余力去思考追他的人什么时候折返回来检查他藏身的这个死巷。

不能再休息了。他用力在自己舌尖上咬了一下，这样的痛与身上的枪伤相比不会比蚊子咬一下更重，但好歹让他的视线清楚了一些。他扶着墙慢慢地往光亮处走，飞虫的嗡鸣如影随形地伴在他耳边。该死的夏天。他感觉自己更像一团黏糊糊的垃圾了。

“啪嗒”。一双穿着凉鞋的脚出现在他眼前。再往上是一双修长的小腿，腿边竖着一只满满当当的巨大黑色垃圾袋。这种过于休闲的打扮应该不是他要躲的人，他迅速作出判断，这一认知使他紧绷的神经松懈了一些。他将卫衣紧了紧，抬起头，虚弱地对对方说：“请让一下。”

“啪嗒”。这一次是液体滴落的声音。一滴雪白的粘稠液体溅在了他的鞋上。面前的人说：“抱歉。”然后伸出一截舌尖飞快地舔掉了顺着手腕滴落下来的雪糕。

后来，胜生勇利时常在回忆起自己当时的狼狈姿态时后悔不迭，毕竟刚说完一句话就一头栽倒在人家的怀里一点也不像个体面的问候方式。

他是在一张温暖的床上苏醒的。这是一间不大的卧室，壁纸和床单是浅灰色，灯光是暖黄色。酸痛与酥麻丝丝缕缕地从骨头缝隙间钻出来，想要将他拽回先前那个黑暗长梦。他揉了揉眼睛，尽平生最大的努力从床上坐了起来。

床尾一个银灰色的脑袋动了动，他被吓了一跳，下意识地伸手摸向自己腿上的枪套。那里空空如也。而那银发的主人也已抬起了头。

那可真是一张无可挑剔的脸，一个典型的东欧美人。那个人睁着一双惺忪的眼望着他，然后露出一个欣喜的微笑。

“你醒了。”对方说，英语倒是不带什么口音，“维克托。”

他迟钝的大脑反应了三秒，才理解这是对方的名字。他仓促地点了点头：“谢谢。我该走了。”

“只有这样吗？”维克托问。

“什么？”

维克托眨了眨眼。他莫名其妙地懂得了这种暗示的含义。

“勇利。”他咬了咬嘴唇，将自己的名字告诉了对方。

勇利掀开被子，双脚下地的后一秒就被过长的裤脚绊了个跟头。他扶着床沿稳住身体，可还是免不了扯动了伤口。“唔。”他吃痛地哼了一声，突然清醒了过来。

他低头看去，自己身上穿着一套洗得有些褪色的睡衣，尺寸明显更加符合房间里这个身材高挑的东欧人。他急忙解开睡衣扣子，检查自己的伤，腹部被子弹撕裂的两处伤口已扎上了绷带，包扎和打结的手法颇有些专业。勇利额上瞬间冒出几滴冷汗，戒备地转头看向一脸无辜的维克托。

“现在吗？要不要等你的伤好了再考虑报恩的事情？”

“啊？”勇利愣了愣，看见对方脸上戏谑的表情，恍然意识到自己应该是被调侃了。他的脸瞬间发起烫，“不——我是想问，你是不是带我找了医生？我的东西呢？你有没有动过？”

维克托笑了起来：“别紧张。”

勇利终于意识到自己过于激动了，他喘了几口气，坐在床边，说：“对不起。”

维克托指了指他腰腹上缠着的绷带：“这些是我做的，我觉得你不会想被送到医院或者诊所去。还有你的东西，它们都在浴室。”

他看到我的枪了，或许还翻过我的包。勇利的眼睑垂了下来，他有那么一秒在脑海中搜寻自己所知道的封口方式，但即便是伤害最小的那一种，听起来都对眼前的银发美人来说过于残忍。

勇利沉默地点了点头，几分钟以后他尴尬地问道：“不好意思，但是你有镊子、针线和双氧水吗？”

浴室的换气扇有些老旧了，在飞快旋转时会发出恼人的噪音，但如果不开着它，勇利担心维克托下一次打开浴室的门时，会被浓烈的血腥味熏得呕吐出来。

那颗子弹奇迹般地避过了他的内脏和骨头，只留下皮肉伤，可说是不幸中的万幸。作为一个没有接受过急救训练的人，维克托没有意识到他的伤口中还留着些弹片。勇利抓了块毛巾塞进自己牙关之间，把镊子伸进伤口，将碎弹一片一片挑了出来，丢在维克托为他倒水的纸杯里。完事后他大汗淋漓地倒在浴缸里，恨不得就此睡过去。

维克托在门外敲门：“勇利？你要不要吃一点东西？”

勇利将双氧水浇了下去，伤口处泛出一丛白沫。他的五官扭曲起来，紧绷着声线回答道：“啊，好的，谢谢你，维克托。”

他清理完浴室后穿着维克托那件大码的睡衣走了出来，客厅里挂着一个钟，已经指向凌晨三点半。看起来他也并没有昏迷多久。

维克托穿着围裙端着加热好的速冻食品从厨房出来，笑眯眯地说：“你居然睡了一天一夜，真不知道你怎么还这么有精神。”

窘迫的红晕又爬上了勇利的脸颊。“我占用了你的床整整一天吗？真对不起。”

“没有关系。”维克托将盘子放下，“请慢用。”

勇利用叉子戳起包裹着融化的起司和番茄酱的意粉送入口中，他原本不是特别习惯北美人的口味，但饥肠辘辘打败了他对食物的挑剔，随便吹了吹就狼吞虎咽起来。

身后的浴室里响起水声，勇利想，这是一个不告而别的好机会。他抓起浴室门口那团属于自己的皱巴巴的衣服抖开看了看，卫衣和裤子上的血渍已经干了，而且都不算多，还可以穿走。至于里面那件几乎被染成褐色的T恤，他只能够待会儿将它和弹片一同处理掉了。

他脱下睡衣，将它叠在维克托的床头柜上，换上自己的衣服。淋浴声仍没有停止的意思，他就去厨房将盘子和叉子洗了，才开始检查自己剩下的东西。

那个“东西”还好端端地放在背包里，与它装在一起的还有他的枪套和枪。什么东西都没有少。勇利松了口气，抓起背包向门口走去。

突然背后扑来一阵水汽，浴室的门打开了。

“你要走了吗？”

勇利半转过头，一眼看见只在腰间围了条浴巾的维克托。他飞快地将目光移开了，闪烁其词道：“我……我正打算跟你说再见。”

维克托歪了歪头，说：“对于你这种职业的人来说，你的撒谎技术太差了。”

勇利张了张嘴，选择放弃了辩解。哦，他当然能猜出来了，一个带着打空子弹的枪、负着伤的东亚男性，还有比这更明显的身份特征吗。勇利的肩耸了起来：“很抱歉，我真的得告辞了。”他走到门口，忍不住又扶着门把手休息了几秒。仅是这几步路就让他气喘吁吁，他不得不担忧起自己糟糕的状况。

“你真的能一个人走吗？”维克托问。他朝勇利走去，把地毯都弄得潮漉漉的，“你该照照镜子，看看自己的脸和嘴唇有多苍白。顺带一提，我刚刚看见有辆黑色的……呃……”他想了想，用手比划了一个标志，“这种标志的车停在后面的街上了。”

雪佛兰。勇利的嘴唇翕动了一下：“他们也许不是来找我的。”

“谁知道呢。我只是从电影里看来的。”维克托说着走进了卧室里，房间里那只两米高的穿衣镜反射出他象牙白色的胴体，每一根肌肉线条都像艺术品般恰到好处。勇利捂住脸，觉得有些无法呼吸。

“那么……请让我多待一段时间吧。”他用细若蚊呐的声音恳求道。

“我一直都是这个意思呀。”维克托的声音从房间里传来。

“我可以睡沙发，还有，我会支付房租的！”勇利大声地说。

他听见一声轻笑。“好的。”

勇利在沙发上度过了他在维克托家里的第二个夜晚。直到次日早晨，他才得知这位好心收留他的东欧人的身份。

维克托·尼基弗洛夫，现美国芭蕾舞剧院首席演员。


	2. Chapter 2

勇利与搭档联络上后，才得知以他失踪地点为圆心的十五公里范围都成为了重点监视区，在此期间他只能躲在这间位于四楼的小公寓内避风头。他已经一个星期没有出门了，那辆黑色的雪佛兰总在楼下徘徊，对街的某些楼层也常有人往这边张望，好像已经锁定了他的大致位置，多亏了这个地段治安还算良好，对方直到现在都没有动手搜查。

剧团将在九月于林肯中心演出福金的经典剧目《仙女们》，维克托每天都要参加排练，有时候甚至彻夜不归。他好像很放心将勇利这样一个定时炸弹放在家里，几乎从不过问他的事情。

当然他们虽说同住一个屋檐下，却没有几次能够说上话。大多数时间维克托回到家只能看到勇利裹着毯子在沙发上熟睡的样子，而他出门时他还没醒，对于一个从事危险职业的人来说，这位里昂先生的戒备心低得不正常，不过，或许伤患是要算作例外的吧。

这一天勇利在茶几上发现了一个纸条：楼下的车开走了，请帮我买一些吃的装满冰箱，好吗？纸条下压着两张钞票。

勇利打开冰箱，发现里面已经空了。他有些脸红，自己好像确实吃得太多了。

这个街区的居民构成里东亚人占比极少，为了不使自己显得过于扎眼，勇利一直等到太阳半落山，才从包里翻出一副眼镜戴上出门。他用现金付了款，提着几大袋食品往回走。

路过维克托捡回他的那条巷子前，勇利忍不住探头张望了一眼。几个大垃圾桶被翻了个底朝天，满地狼藉下隐隐约约能辨出一些发黑的血迹。他深深皱起眉，那件塑料袋包起来的的血衣和碎弹片还留在维克托家里，看来要尽快扔掉了。

突然地，他听见一阵引擎声朝这逼近，当他意识到有问题时，身边已停下了一辆黑色的车，勇利扫了一眼车标，就确定是那辆雪佛兰。他稳住自己狂跳的心脏，若无其事地将步伐控制在与刚才一样的速度。

车门最终没有打开，但他觉得有两道视线牢牢地粘在自己背上，直到他进入公寓。

当晚维克托风尘仆仆地回家打开灯，惊讶地发现勇利端坐在餐桌前等着他。

“勇利戴眼镜也很可爱。”

“哦，谢谢……”勇利不自然地扶了扶眼镜，他脑中准备好的一堆说辞全被这一句话弄乱了。

维克托挂上包，抓了一把被风吹得乱糟糟的头发，为自己倒了一杯水，发现勇利的眼睛依旧直勾勾地盯着他看。他问道：“怎么了吗？”

“他们好像发现我了。”勇利说，“我看到他们翻了垃圾桶。”虽然他隐藏得足够小心，甚至从不在维克托不在家的时候开灯，但还是忘记了这一点，这几天维克托的食物消耗量对于一个独居且需要控制饮食的芭蕾演员来说实在太多了。他害怕造成维克托的恐慌，没有提那辆车的事。

“是吗？那可麻烦了。”维克托摸了摸下巴，漫不经心地说。

“真的很抱歉，把你卷了进来。在离开之前，我会保证你的安全的。”

“我的安全？”维克托的眼中先是露出一丝迷茫，然后又转换为笑意，“比起这个，你还是应该更担心自己的伤口护理。”他看了看堆在客厅角落里的一堆空药瓶和纱布，“家里的药和纱布都快用完了吧？”

“呃……是的。”勇利说，“不过我不需要了。”

“让我看一看。”维克托放下水杯。

“什么？”勇利感到头上突然投下一片阴影，他抬起头，看见维克托站在自己的面前，慢慢蹲了下来。

“让我看看你的伤口，顺便换掉纱布。”维克托注视着他的眼睛，用不容分说的口吻道。

客厅的灯泡该换了。勇利抓着T恤下摆，僵硬地仰着头，脑中胡思乱想着这些有的没的。维克托替他剪开纱布，检视了一下他的伤口，那里恢复得还不错，针脚下撕裂的皮肤已经开始愈合结痂。勇利不喜欢被人触碰，他能感受到维克托的手指小心翼翼地摸过他的皮肤，让他情不自禁地想要战栗，这种陌生的不适感让他无法正视对方。没过多久皮肤上的触感就消失了，蘸着碘伏的棉签轻轻滚过受伤的地方。

维克托抬起头问：“之后线也由你自己来拆吗？”他看见勇利的样子，奇怪地问，“你在看什么？”

“啊，什么？”勇利如梦初醒，盯着那盏灯过久，他眼中的维克托脸上全是黑色的色块，“抱歉，我走神了。”

“这样都会走神吗？”维克托饶有兴味地笑了笑。

“不是——”勇利解释道，“之前看到灯闪了一下，就没有忍住一直盯着它看。”

“原来是这样——把腰抬一下好吗？”维克托说，“它这样很久了，我没有时间换新的，反正不影响生活，就一直用到现在了。”

勇利撑着沙发坐直身体，让维克托将纱布绕过他的腰部，贴着他的伤处裹好。他不习惯被人这样服务，如果维克托此时抬起头，会看到他的耳根是充血的。自从遇到这个男人后，他就时常产生这种奇怪的反应。他结结巴巴地说：“可是……老化的灯泡用久了会有危险的吧……你有替换的灯泡吗？我明天可以帮你……”

维克托皱眉思索了片刻，说：“我不太记得了，你不介意的话，明天可以去储物柜找找。谢谢你了。”他习惯性地伸手拥抱了一下对方。

勇利愣住了，几秒钟后，这个短暂的拥抱在一阵急切而粗鲁的敲门声中结束。

勇利条件反射性地弹了起来，差点将维克托撞倒，他做了个抱歉的口型，飞快地将客厅里的医药用品扫荡进浴室，指了指门口。

维克托似懂非懂地点点头，来到门前打开猫眼望向门外。门口站着一个穿西装的男人，维克托转过身，对勇利竖起一根手指。勇利从浴室的窗口朝下望了一眼，昏暗的楼底下果然站着一个隐隐约约的人影。他们想必守在了这个公寓的每一个窗子下，如果他不理智地选择了翻窗离开，可能会被当场击落。

敲门声变得更加不耐烦了。勇利对维克托点了点头，转身走进卧室打开了花洒。

维克托旋即在自己才梳顺不久的头发上揉了一把，一边解着扣子，一边隔着门问道：“请问您是？”

男人从口袋里掏出证件，贴在了猫眼上：“有人举报这里有非法移民。”

“NYPD？”维克托故意大声惊呼道，“你们一定弄错了，我的签证还没有过期。”

“可以请您开门吗？我需要检查一下你的证件。”

“啊，好的……”维克托的语气有些不情愿，但还是将门打开三指宽的缝隙，警惕地打量了男人几眼，才解开防盗锁。他将男人放了进来，重新将扣子一颗颗扣上。

男人听见浴室的水声，皱了皱眉：“这里还有别人吗？”

“当然有。”维克托暧昧地微笑，“我的小男朋友，他比较害羞，听到有人敲门就躲进浴室洗澡了。”

勇利猛地打了个喷嚏。他在心里哀叹一声，认命地把衣服脱了下来，走到花洒下将自己淋湿。

男人面无表情地扫了一眼一副伤风败俗模样的东欧男子，点了点头，说：“时间不早了，请让我检查一下你的护照吧，先生。还有你男朋友的。”

勇利裹着浴巾出来时，那位穿西装的先生已经坐在沙发上将维克托的证件翻来覆去看了很久。

“嗨。”勇利拘谨地朝他打了个招呼。

“你好。”男人说，然后将方才的话重复了一遍。

“我的证件吗？好的。”勇利局促地点了点头，钻进卧室里换上睡衣，拿着自己的护照本走了出来。

男子盯着他卷起的裤腿和袖口问道：“你不是一直住在这里的，对吗？”

“不是。”维克托自然地对勇利招了招手，后者身不由己地坐在了他身边，然后被他一把揽住肩膀，“毕竟我的小朋友刚刚大学毕业，才有空来美国看我。”

“维克托。”勇利小声地叫他的名字，全身的皮肤都开始微微发热，他陷在维克托的臂肘间，被“小朋友”这个称呼弄得真切地不好意思起来。

“胜生，勇利。”男人翻阅着勇利的护照，漫不经心地读出他的名字。

“是。”

“什么时候入的境？”

“七月三十一日。”

男人看了一眼护照上的入境章，点了点头：“这么说你半个月前就来到美国了，为什么之前几天几乎没有见你出门？”

“那，那是因为……”

“他倒时差倒得比较慢，前两天才恢复成正常作息。”维克托修长的手指一下一下点着下唇，话里带着意味不明的暗示，“刚来的那几天我们……都比较兴奋，晚上根本不睡觉。你知道，毕竟我们很久没见了。”

勇利用全身的力气克制着自己不要被这种虎狼之词惊到跳起来，他轻轻拍了一下维克托的手臂，说：“不用说得这么详细……”

男人无动于衷，又说道：“你的男朋友是个出色的芭蕾舞演员。我曾经有幸观看过他领衔的《罗密欧与茱丽叶》，那时候他还在马林斯基剧院工作。”他的口气像是在闲聊。

维克托眯了一下眼睛，抱着勇利的手臂微微收紧了一些。

“是七年前的巡演吗？”勇利笑着问，“我也是从那个时候知道他的。”

维克托瞥了他一眼，轻轻挑了挑眉。勇利没有看见他的小表情，兴奋地对男人说道：“我最喜欢的是他刚成为美国芭蕾舞剧院首席后表演的那一部《堂吉诃德》，先生，你看过它吗？”

“没有，”男人说，“我对芭蕾舞不是那么热衷，我也是今天才知道原来他已经加入了美国芭蕾舞剧院。”

“好吧。”勇利显得有些失望，但很快又露出一个笑容，“希望下一次能在剧院见到你。”

男人笑了笑：“希望吧。”他将证件交还给两人，“看来是个误会，祝你们夜晚愉快。”

维克托微微颔首：“也祝你夜晚愉快。”

送走男人，维克托拿着吸尘器站在客厅里清理地毯上的皮鞋鞋印，和勇利抱怨道：“他竟然穿着鞋进来了。”

勇利长舒一口气，瘫在了沙发上。“谢谢你，维克托。”

维克托回头笑道：“看来我们的里昂先生的调查能力还是十分过关的。”

“抱歉，我……我只是顺手搜了一下你的名字，你的履历就写在官方网站上。”

维克托走过来摸了摸他的头发：“我可不是在讽刺你。”

勇利闭了一下眼睛，脱口而出道：“你养过狗吗，维克托？”

“在俄罗斯的时候养过。”维克托说，“为什么突然问这个？”

“没什么。”

维克托关掉了吸尘器，说：“那我们继续说之前的话题。”

勇利愣了愣：“什么？”

“关于你说要保证我安全的事情——在见过那位警员先生之后，我觉得这一点确实非常有必要。”维克托似笑非笑地望着他，“你打算怎么做？”

“我本来是想……”

维克托打断了他的话：“我现在有一个提议。”

“什么？”勇利发现他的目光突然变得狡猾起来。

“唔……我毕竟和那位先生撒谎说你是我大学刚刚毕业的男朋友，这样一来还天天把你藏在家里看起来就有些可疑了，对吧？”

“呃……是的。”勇利机械地点了点头。

“所以从明天起，你来接送我工作吧。”

“啊？”勇利大叫一声。

“你觉得这是个坏主意吗？”他兴奋的神色瞬间变得黯淡了一些。

“不不不！”勇利说，“我只是比较惊讶，毕竟我从来没有——”他闭上了嘴。

维克托好奇地问：“没有扮演过别人的恋人吗？”

岂止是扮演。勇利想。

“我知道了。”维克托点了点他的鼻尖，“我们的里昂先生没有谈过恋爱。”他抓着勇利的手轻轻拢在自己掌中，“没关系，只要陪我出门，然后在我结束工作的时候在外面等我就好了。”


	3. Chapter 3

勇利如约将维克托送到排练的场所，维克托在门口站定，笑吟吟地问：“不吻别一下吗？”

“这也需要吗？”勇利左右看了看，“这里没有别人在看。”

“好吧。”维克托说，“晚上见。”

“晚上见……”

话音刚落，维克托就低下头，迅速地将嘴唇在他脸上碰了一下，这个吻比一片雪花还要轻，勇利将手盖在脸颊上的那一瞬它的余温就消失了。

“哈，抱歉，我保证这是最后一次。”维克托眨了眨眼，用根本听不出歉疚的语气和他道歉，然后转身走进了建筑。

勇利在回家的途中看到一辆垃圾车，便顺手将带出来的碎弹片与医药品扔了进去。自从枪伤逐渐愈合，他就恢复了日常的体能训练，在房间里消磨了一下午家晚上的时间，才再一次出门，去接维克托回家。

结束一天的排练，维克托与共演们一同离开，一出门就看到一个捧着玫瑰花的身影在不远处的路灯下来回踱步。他听见自己的同事贾科梅蒂在问：“你们谁今晚有了约？”

捧花的人听见说话声，转过身来用力挥了挥手：“维克托！”

贾科梅蒂吹了声口哨：“你居然找了一个第一次跟人约会的小子，他看起来连每一根头发丝上都写着紧张。”

“克里斯托夫，那是我的男朋友。”维克托温和地回答，“我本来想将他早点介绍给你们的，但他太害羞了，在公共场合连手都不让我牵，更别提见我的同事们了。”

“你的小男朋友有点可爱。”贾科梅蒂舔了一下上唇，“所以，为什么他今天这么主动？”

“是啊，我也没想到。”维克托说，“我先回去了，明天见。”他将背包往身后一甩，朝着路灯下的人影奔跑过去。

贾科梅蒂在他身后大喊：“喂，不是说要介绍给我们认识吗？”

“这是给我的吗？”维克托像个高中女生一般捂住脸，眼睛笑得弯了起来，这个动作由他来做竟然并不显得做作。

勇利将花递了过去，半低着头说：“如果要认真扮演的话，我觉得你应该喜欢有仪式感一点……”

下一秒维克托张开双臂将他圈了起来。

俄罗斯人比他高了足足一个头，勇利的脸埋在他肩窝中，简直要喘不过气来。“勇利。”他听见维克托这样说，“你学得可真快。我简直要舍不得放你走了。”

“为什么？”勇利问。

“你在明知故问。”维克托叹了口气，“如果我们不是在那种情况下相遇，我一定会更加高兴认识你。”

“不，我是问……”勇利和他拉开了一些距离，“你几乎对我一无所知，为什么还愿意无条件帮我？”

“嗯，好问题。”维克托歪着头思考了片刻，“我也不知道，这个问题留到你离开时我再回答吧。”

勇利点点头。他想，那一天不会很远的。

维克托打开家门，正要换鞋进屋，勇利忽然伸手拉住他：“别动。”

他的动作果然顿住了，十分紧张地回过头问：“我们有不速之客吗？”

“没有。”勇利说，“我只是想检查一下有没有人闯进来过。”他飞快地检查了鞋柜、窗帘、地毯下这些容易藏针孔摄像头和窃听器的地方，确认无异常后才说：“应该没事了，进来吧。”

“我还以为他们只是想要抓你，但似乎你还拿了他们的东西？”

勇利摊了摊手，表示无可奉告。

而维克托已然自说自话地总结道：“看来你不是里昂，你是007？”

勇利愕然：“原来你叫我’里昂先生’是这个意思？”

“那是我很喜欢的一部电影，我小时候很想当玛蒂尔达。”

勇利的心脏疾速地跳了几下。他扯了扯嘴角，干涩地笑道：“很棒的梦想。”

维克托进屋将晚饭加热，又问道：“我一直很好奇，为什么他们没有直接抓捕你。”

“因为他们没见过我，据我所知这一带的亚裔住户不少，人口流动也很大，应该无法立即排查到我。还有就是伪装。”

“伪装？”维克托挑了挑眉，“你是说这副眼镜和这一身土土的卫衣吗？”

勇利有些懊恼地遮住胸口的品牌标志，说：“不止这些，还有走路、说话乃至于睡觉的方式都要改变，这样才能让他们坚信不疑我和他们要找的是两个人。”

“这样啊。”维克托了然地点了点头，“我现在看见的你，也是你的伪装吗？”

勇利又陷入了沉默。

“无可奉告，我就知道。”维克托笑了笑，“那就来用晚餐吧，007先生。”

在这个周末，勇利又与搭档联系了一次，得知这个街区附近的监视有所放松，他决定冒险赌一把，过几天就将“东西”带回给雇主。最后他的搭档操着一口充满东南亚风情的英语提醒他：“你小心一点哦，听说不仅FBI派了顾问来协助，还有别国的人盯上你手上的目标了，可千万别把自己置于一对二的险境啊。”

“哦，好的。回见。”勇利摘下耳机，背着随身携带的包出门去了。

维克托今晚的心情似乎不错，勇利问：“发生了什么值得高兴的事情吗？”

“啊，我忘了告诉你吗？我明天休假。”维克托说，“或许我们可以出去吃点东西。”

勇利说：“可是我打算呆在家里……”

“你要让我一个人出去吗，勇利？”维克托的声音听起来有些委屈，“万一我的身边突然停下一辆车，车里走下四个戴墨镜的肌肉男把我绑进去……”

勇利背上的汗毛都竖了起来：“不，不会的！我……我和你一起出门！”

第二天勇利是被料理机打果汁的声音吵醒的。他从沙发上滚了下来，一边揉着眼睛，一边嘟囔着：“为什么要在这个时候装修……”

维克托像幽灵一样出现在沙发后面：“已经十点半了，你睡了十二个小时，真是小猪啊。”

勇利虚弱地抗议道：“毕竟今天是你的休息日。”

维克托给自己倒了一杯果汁，在勇利迷茫的注视中喝了下去。“餐厅十二点开门，你还有一个小时的时间。”

“七十分钟。”勇利小声地说着，打着哈欠走进浴室。把一捧冷水泼在脸上，他才觉得头脑清醒了一些，看着镜中穿着睡衣的自己，心中不由得升起一丝惶恐。这样的生活未免太舒适了一些，简直要让他忘了自己是谁。

勇利对着镜子哈了一口气，将自己睡眼惺忪的面貌隐在一层雾下。他换上外出的衣服，用沾了水的手抓了一把头发，才动手擦去镜子上的雾。由于没戴眼镜的缘故，他的模样显得更为干练，勇利双眼一眨不眨地盯着自己看了很久，回身打开了浴室的门。

“维克托，你……”

经过卧室的那一瞬间，勇利突然失去了言语的能力。那架穿衣镜前铺着两张瑜伽垫，一身黑色练功服的维克托正跪在镜前做日常的拉伸训练。修身的衣服将他的身材勾勒出令人口干舌燥的曲线，勇利浑身僵住，下意识地往后退了几步。

“怎么了？”维克托的镜中倒影发现了他。

“你看到我的眼镜了吗？”

“你昨天丢在厨房里了。”

勇利忙不迭地点头：“好的，谢谢。”他用平生最快的速度逃离了现场。

“等一下，勇利！”

勇利脚下一个急刹车：“是！”

“可以过来帮我压着肩膀吗？”

不可以！勇利在心中大叫。而他的双脚已不由自主地迈向了卧室。

维克托真的需要他的帮助吗？勇利心不在焉地思考着。他的腰，他的手臂，和他的腿都软得像柳枝，自己就能轻易地弯折成不可思议的弧度。勇利将手按在他的肩上，感受到俄罗斯人的体温从薄薄的衣料下透了上来。好热啊，夏天究竟什么时候才能结束呢。

“你有心事吗，勇利？”

“没有。”勇利脸上带着一丝做坏事被抓包似的可疑红晕，“你的样子使我想起了你十六岁参加莫斯科国际芭蕾比赛时反串表演的《天鹅湖》。”

“那已经是十二年前的事情了。”维克托闭上眼睛，嘴角轻轻翘起，“我自己都没有留存视频，那个时候的物料在网上也很不好找吧。”

“不，我是在电视上看到的。”勇利鬼使神差地说了出来，“在我十二岁那年。”

“原来你不是从五岁起就被送进秘密组织、每天只能接受体术训练和多国语言课程？”维克托说。

“当然不是！”勇利睁大眼睛，看到维克托脸上愈来愈盛的笑意，他才反应过来自己被调侃了。他把脸扭了过去，说：“电影里的东西可不能当真。”

维克托点点头：“好的，不开玩笑了——原来你那么早就认识我了，真是个意外的惊喜。”

“是的，但是我……”勇利的音量逐渐轻了下去，“我是在看过你的履历后才想起来的。”他其实有些懊悔，因为他本不该忘记的。那同样是一个夏天，他坐在长谷津的家中对着电视百无聊赖地换台，屏幕闪过一片雪花后，突然响起一阵乐声，电视中出现了一个穿着白色舞衣的纤妙身影，勇利抬起头，再也没能移开眼睛。十二岁那年的惊鸿一瞥在后来的年月中被他淡忘，直到他看见维克托的履历上写着“第XX届莫斯科国际芭蕾舞大赛冠军”的字样时才回想起电视中那个银发的少年舞者。

“你那时留着长发，我真的以为是一个女孩在跳舞。”勇利低下头笑了笑。跳着白天鹅舞步的维克托就像八音盒里跳舞的小人一下子活了过来，二十四岁的勇利的心中出现了一个新的奇思妙想：那么我就是那个独腿的小锡兵。

“谢谢夸奖，但屏幕下没有标注我的性别吗？”维克托打趣道。

“抱歉，我没注意……”

维克托轻笑出声：“我那个时候的样子确实很方便完成一些女性的舞蹈。不过我也很喜欢现在作为成年男性的自己。”他说着坐直身体，将展平成一字的双腿收了回来，说，“几点了？我们出发吧。”


	4. Chapter 4

他们去维克托很喜欢的一家俄式餐馆吃了午餐。勇利尝不出罗宋汤和罗宋汤之间有什么区别，但维克托说：“我被剧团录用后的第一顿饭就是在这里吃的，这里的料理有我家乡的味道。”

勇利舀了一口汤，用力地点点头表示捧场。

维克托又问：“勇利喜欢吃什么？”见勇利又是一副装成听不见的表情，他叹气道，“这个也属于无可奉告的范畴吗？”

勇利抿着唇盯着桌布上的花纹看了半晌，小声地说：“猪排盖饭。”

“什么？”

“是我妈妈做的，世界上最好吃的东西。”勇利低下头，把脸埋进了汤碗中。他听见几秒之后维克托开口说道：“如果有机会，我希望可以吃到那个你口中全世界最好吃的东西。”

希望你只是随口说说。勇利提心吊胆地想，不要再制造希望了， **不要再诱惑我了** ，维克托。

他用勺子刮了刮碗壁，又郑重地用餐巾擦了嘴，深吸一口气，说：“我过几天就要回去了，维克托。”

维克托定格在喝水的动作，一双蓝色的眼睛疑惑地望着他。

一抹失望在维克托脸上一闪而过。

勇利心中升起一股巨大的罪恶感，天啊，他不该选在这个时候说出来的，维克托快乐的一天假期才刚刚开始，他不该这么快就毁了它。

“这么快吗？”维克托轻声问。

“嗯，我已经打扰你太久了。谢谢你这段时间的照顾，祝你九月演出顺利……”勇利不敢看他的眼睛，几乎将头缩进肩膀里，一口气说了下去。

维克托忽然畅快地大笑起来。

“诶？”勇利一头雾水地抬起头，看着笑得花枝乱颤的俄罗斯人。

“你该不会打算明天在我起床之前就不告而别吧？怎么说得好像马上就要走人一样。”

勇利尴尬地扯了扯嘴角，心里打的算盘被一眼看出，让他更加无地自容。

“哈哈，我开玩笑的。我知道勇利至少会跟我说声再见的。”维克托止住笑声，手指轻轻揉着桌上用来装饰的花，“时间过得真快，你居然和我一起住了半个月了。”

“啊，已经半个月了。”勇利有些惊讶。因为职业的原因，他从未在工作的时候逗留在一个地方这么久过。尽管他也曾到过让他十分想第二次拜访的地方，但维克托那间不大的小公寓却是第一个让他想要一直停留的地方。

维克托举起水杯，笑道：“那么，为了给我的小男朋友送行，我们今天应当过得有意义一点！”

“嗯？”

只见银发的男人已召来了服务生，将信用卡放进账单夹里。“去逛街，或者看演出。勇利喜欢什么？”

“我吗？”勇利绞尽脑汁地思考了片刻，“这毕竟是你的假期，还是你来决定吧。”

“好啊。”维克托兴致高昂地站了起来，对他伸出一只手，“我们就先从百老汇开始吧。”

勇利被维克托拉去接连看了两场舞台剧，临时买的票位置自然不会太好，好在演员们足够成熟，情绪感染到了每一个角落的观众。美中不足的是他们在位置上坐了太久，几个小时后勇利终于因受不了屁股发麻而提前溜了出来。

几分钟后维克托也出来了。他问勇利：“你不喜欢吗？”

勇利不好意思地摇了摇头，说：“只是坐累了，我活动活动就回去。”

“是我没有考虑到这一点，早知道我们应该去逛街的。”维克托眨了眨眼，“我的其他朋友们也说过，像我这种能在剧院坐上一整天的才是少数。”

“我以为……”勇利说，“我以为你会喜欢看芭蕾舞剧之类的表演。”

“拜托，勇利。”维克托伸了个懒腰，不无好笑地反问道，“一个老师会想在难得的休假时间听别人讲课吗？”

不一定吧……勇利想。这时他的肚子里传出一声清晰的“咕”声，维克托忍不住“噗哧”一声笑了出来。

勇利抬起眼，有些不满地说：“已经八点了，这是正常的反应。”

“我的小猪饿了，那我们去找个地方吃晚餐吧。”

“不要那样叫我。”勇利的耳朵又红了。

街道上华灯璀璨。维克托自然地牵起了他的右手。今天一整天他们都是这么做的，勇利起初想要不动声色地把手抽出来，却发现维克托的手劲出奇地大，令他不得不接受了这一举动。

然后他们漫无目的地在街上游走。维克托对沿街的每一间餐馆都很感兴趣，站在门前端详一会儿菜单，然后犹豫不决地自言自语：“我想吃这个，可是刚才那家餐厅的小羊排看起来也不错，到底该选哪个呢？”

勇利站在他身后哭笑不得地想，几小时之前维克托便也是这样在《猫》和《西贡小姐》之间犹豫不决，所以将两场的票一起买下来的。他心中突然有了个主意。

“维克托。”

“勇利，你有什么建议吗？”

“呃，我觉得……”话到嘴边，突然变得难以启齿起来，“我们去超市吧，今晚我为你做猪排盖饭。”

维克托的眼睛倏地亮了：“你会做饭？”

勇利被他满怀憧憬的目光看得有些心虚：“做……做得不是很好。”

维克托发出一声小小的欢呼：“好的，那就这么定了！我们现在就打车回去！”

离维克托的家最近的一个超市在地铁站旁，这些天他们回家时总经过那里。这个点超市里的新鲜肉菜基本都被挑光了，勇利站在柜台前挑挑拣拣，最终选了两块颜色还算新鲜的猪排，然后买了些其他辅料。在此之前，维克托冰箱里的食谱构成出奇地泾渭分明，除了水果和蔬菜色拉就是速冻食品，勇利有理由相信他根本不会做饭。

维克托绕到冰柜前，从里面拿了两盒奶油味的雪糕，它在各种眼花缭乱的口味中显得黯然失色，而维克托对它情有独钟。勇利想起了他们初见时滴落在他脚背上的融化奶油。走出超市维克托就打开盒子拆出一根，一口咬了下去。勇利听见他口中传来“嘎吱嘎吱”的声音，连带他自己也觉得有一股凉气从胃里顺着食管透了上来，可怕的俄罗斯人。

“来一根吗？”维克托问。

“不用了，等一下就吃晚饭了。”勇利想了想，不放心地问道，“你作为一个芭蕾舞演员，真的可以吃热量这么高的东西吗？”

维克托无所谓地说：“那又有什么关系呢，我只要保持身材就可以了吧。”

勇利低声喃喃道：“真是令人嫉妒的体质啊。”

等到猪排盖饭端上桌的时候已经将近晚上十点了。勇利极尽努力忍住了没有在厨房偷吃，将冒着热气的碗端到了维克托面前。

“哇——”维克托的嘴张得大大的，“这是日本的料理吗？”

“当心会很烫。”勇利在维克托举起叉子的前一秒提醒道。

维克托悻悻将刚叉起来的肉拿得远了一些，认真地对它吹气，大约过了一分钟多一点，他抬起头求助般地望向勇利：“我可以吃了吗？”

怎么会有二十八岁的男人还像十八岁一样。勇利感到一阵晕眩，点头说：“可以了，你自己感觉不出吗？”

于是维克托心满意足地将裹着鸡蛋和面包糠的炸猪排送入口中，咀嚼几下后，他发出今天的第二声惊叹：“这真是太好吃了！”他向勇利大声宣布：“你是个天才！”

勇利已经习惯了他近乎夸张的真诚，这样的赞赏令他十分受用。他将自己的碗拿到面前，腼腆地笑了一下，说：“很高兴你喜欢。”

直到他们用过这顿过迟的晚饭，勇利才意识到维克托今天亢奋得出奇。此时美国芭蕾舞剧团的首席正围着天蓝色的围裙哼着俄罗斯民歌在厨房中洗碗。

勇利蜷坐在沙发上，一通电话打了进来。他朝厨房的方向看了一眼，流水的声音完全盖过了维克托的歌声。于是他戴上耳机接通了电话。

“喂，勇利，你还好吗？”是他的搭档披集。

“还好。雇主那边在催了吗？”

“没有。”搭档说，“我只是作为同事关心一下你的近况罢了。你还寄住在别人家里吗？就是那个芭蕾演员先生，叫尼基……什么来着？”

“尼基弗洛夫。”勇利说。

“这是你第一次把无辜市民牵扯到工作里诶，勇利。”电话那头的人用手指漫不经心地敲着桌子，“你想好怎么和他和平分手了吗？”

“什么分手——”勇利差点叫起来，“只是扮演而已。三天以后我就回去。”说着他忍不住压低声音抱怨道，“我也再也不会来美国了。我是个杀手，披集，你为什么要让我来偷东西？”

他的搭档无辜地说：“可是你自己说要干完最后一票大的就回老家结婚的啊。”

“请把’结婚’去掉。”好吧，勇利不得不承认，他确实是对那位雇主给的丰厚酬劳动了心，只要拿到这笔钱，他的后半辈子都不需要为生计发愁，这样以来他就能做任何自己想做的事，比如回到长谷津将那间本是父母遗产的温泉旅店买回来，又比如重新申请大学完成学业。

“好的好的，祝你在美国玩得愉快，不要被迷人的首席先生迷住了哦。”

厨房中传来关水关灯的声音，勇利知道是维克托做完了清洁，他匆匆挂掉了电话。

维克托打着哈欠走了过来：“啊，好困，可是我吃得太撑了。”

勇利仰起头看着他：“都说了不应该在晚饭前吃雪糕的。”

“知道了知道了。”维克托笑得眯起了眼睛，“我以后都听你的。”

“……不，”勇利后知后觉地察觉到这话有些不对，“我只是提个建议。”

“没关系，我很喜欢听你关心我。”

勇利窘迫地移开眼睛：“你明天还要去排练吧？我不该给你做那么大的份量的。”

维克托摆摆手：“算啦，我就在客厅里走动走动吧。今晚你要不要睡我的卧室？”

勇利一怔：“这怎么可以，床会太挤了……”

维克托的表情先是疑惑，随后喷笑出来：“哈哈哈哈哈，我是说我要在客厅呆到很晚，如果开着灯影响你休息的话，今晚我们就换地方睡。”

勇利的脸羞窘得好像一只熟虾，他支支吾吾地说：“这样啊……我想到别的地方去了……”他看着维克托含笑的脸，说道，“没关系的，我一点也不困。”

于是他跟着维克托在客厅里散起了步。柔软的地毯吸走了他们的脚步声，倒完全不用担心扰邻的问题。

钟的时针指向11，维克托停下了脚步。勇利低着头，猝不及防撞在了他的后背上。

“唔。”勇利踉跄着后退两步，揉了揉自己被镜架撞到的鼻梁。

“天啊，对不起。”维克托急忙转过身，捏着他的下巴仔细端详被撞红的地方，“我刚才在想事情。”

勇利感到夏天的燥热再度冲破屋内冷气的屏障席卷而来。他艰难地从喉中挤出一丝几近呓语的劝慰：“我不疼……维克托……”

维克托仍未松手，他一向泰然的面孔突然出现了一丝犹疑：“勇利，我有话对你说……”

“什……什么……？”勇利颤抖着声音说，维克托的声音简直要被他震耳欲聋的心跳淹没，“可以先松手吗……”

“我不是故意偷听你打电话的，但是……”

他听到了，可那又如何呢。勇利想，我仍旧没有任何把柄拿捏在他手里。他想要从维克托的掌下撤离，却发现对方的另一只手不知在什么时候扶在了他的腰上。“但是……？”

耳边炸开一声清脆的响声。勇利如惊弓之鸟般回过头，只见顶灯垂死挣扎般闪烁了两下，客厅彻底陷入了一片黑暗。

“糟了！我忘了换灯泡！”在维克托愣神的片刻，勇利顺利地从他的桎梏中逃了出来。他像只没头苍蝇似的去找自己遗落在沙发上的手机，想要打开手电，混乱中小腿又“砰”地一声磕在了茶几上。

“啊，嘶……”勇利痛呼一声，转瞬间就被人一把握住了手腕。

“别管那个该死的灯泡了，勇利。”维克托略带沙哑的声音自身后传来，“反正我们暂时用不着它。”

勇利被往后一拽，身体转了一百八十度，下一秒有什么柔软的东西压在了他的嘴唇上。


	5. Chapter 5

他没有推拒，反而自觉地将手臂攀在了俄罗斯人的颈上。勇利必须承认，他今天一天之内肖想过这样的场景多次了。

维克托将他亲得喘不过气来。他感到对方的舌头伸了进来，勾着自己的舌头辗转，又来舔舐他的上颚。勇利整个人如同经历了一场高烧，满头大汗地，像一株爬山虎一样挂在维克托的身上。维克托放开了他，两个人的嘴唇仍只有几毫米的距离，吐出的灼热呼吸直接落在勇利的唇边。

维克托气喘吁吁地说：“我觉得我有必要在你走之前让你知道这件事。”

“……我知道。”

当意识到对方对自己抱有同等量的欲望，擦枪走火只是一瞬间的事。

大约是黑暗助长了人的胆量，勇利闭着眼睛，踮起脚再度将脸撞了上去。他的嘴唇碰到一片光滑柔软的皮肤，好像找错了位置，但那不重要了，他在那一小块皮肤上啄了一下，然后胡乱地亲吻起来。

维克托看着他像个刚出生还睁不开眼的小动物一样在自己脸上乱蹭，觉得有些好笑，捧着他的脸在他的鼻尖上咬了一口。

勇利发出一声短促的喘息，伸出手扶住了面前人的脸，这一次他将亲吻不偏不倚地落在了维克托的喉结上。

维克托吸进一口凉气，心脏被撩拨得躁动起来。勇利用牙齿轻轻叼着他的喉结，用舌尖在上面打着转，没有人能够拒绝这样的邀请。

维克托揽着勇利的腰，将他的T恤下摆撩了起来，手掌严丝合缝地贴上后腰紧实的肌肉，顺着脊椎向上抚摸。勇利浅浅地呻吟一声，反手将T恤脱了下来。他裸露在衣服外的皮肤在夏天被晒黑了一些，胸膛和大腿的肤色却还是偏浅的，借着从窗帘外透进来的微弱自然光，可以看见他上臂和领口处分别有一道清晰的分界线。

他的小朋友还闭着眼睛，仿佛铁了心要在今夜剥夺自己的视觉，好让自己不会在某一时刻被羞耻感击溃。

维克托看见了他侧腹那个表层已经快要愈合的伤，不知道勇利是什么时候拆的线，那上面的痂都已经快要掉了。他从未像此刻一般对于时间的飞逝有了这样清晰的概念，他知道如果今夜他不将这个两个多星期前贸然闯入他生活的不速之客抓在手心，以后或许再也没有机会了。

勇利的胸口剧烈起伏着，犹疑不定地小幅摆动着头颅，寻找维克托的方位。

“我在。”维克托说，他将人拦腰一抱，放到了沙发上。

勇利的呼吸平稳了一些，安静地躺在铺展在沙发上的柔软织物中。维克托特地用手在他枪伤的附近摸了摸，说：“我怕压到你。”

“没关系。”勇利吞咽了一口唾液，睫毛颤抖了一下，“我不怕疼。”

“你知道你在说什么吗？”维克托的凝视变成了掠食者的窥探，目光像游蛇一样从勇利的胸膛滑下，一直钻入被短裤包裹住的下腹。他垂涎已久的猎物动了动腰身，伸出一条手臂，准确无误地勾住他的脖子让他的上半身倾了下来，两个人的鼻梁撞在一起，然后同时发出一声轻笑。

维克托啮咬着对方柔软的下唇，手盖在了他的左胸口上，饱含亵玩意味地揉弄起来，那里覆盖着一层薄薄的胸肌，捏上去颇有弹性。勇利的后背发麻，条件反射性地将头向后仰去，维克托索性将头埋在了他的肩窝处，转而啃噬他的锁骨。胸口处的一片皮肉被维克托揉搓成了熟透的颜色，乳尖被掐得充血红肿，稍微一碰就有麻麻痒痒的感觉。待维克托将手转移到另一边时，不消他引导，勇利已经轻哼着用双腿缠住了他的腰，挺起胸脯将右半边胸口送了上来。

维克托一边把玩着勇利胸前小小的硬粒，一边感受到对方胯间的性器苏醒过来，隔着短裤顶在了他的腰上。他伸手在那团鼓起来的衣料上按了一下，收获了意料之中的一声惊慌的低喘。

勇利的眼睛半睁开来，里面闪烁着迷朦的水光。维克托没有去脱他的裤子，反而将手从宽松的短裤裤口伸了进去，将他硬梆梆的阴茎从内裤的裹缚中解放了出来，握在手中上下套弄。勇利喉中甚至发出了几丝呜咽，无意识地用大腿内侧和膝弯磨蹭着维克托的腰。

“我唯一的问题——你至少自己为自己做过这种事吧？”

勇利点了点头，维克托怀疑他根本没有听懂，因为他看起来已经舒服得快要翻白眼了，只有两条长腿死死地夹着他。处男真是太容易被取悦了。

维克托没用什么花样就让勇利射了出来，短裤的裆部出现了一块湿斑，维克托一把将它以及勇利的内裤扯了下来。他只来得及将那两片绞成了麻花的布料从勇利的一条腿上剥下，勇利的双腿就迫不及待地缠了上来。

勇利的目光随着维克托的脸移动，那双眼中毫无保留的渴望简直要将后者溺没。如何恰到好处地结合纯情与放荡向来是许多艺术工作者们花费心力追求的目标，如果这是勇利所说的“伪装”，维克托心想，那么他的演技也太好了。

“醒醒，小猪。”维克托忍不住拍了拍他的脸，“把你的腿放下，让我去找避孕套和润滑。”

勇利听话地将腿搁了下来。维克托忽然想起他看过的一个上世纪末的电影，主人公如此评价他来自的东亚情人：当她驯顺时她就会十分的乖巧，但当她坏起来的时候，她会是基督教徒。这话好像十分适合放在他的小猪身上，虽然他今晚并不打算仅仅尝试传教士式。

勇利对他的心理活动一无所知，他只觉得自己被架在了火上燎烧，维克托如果再不回来，他就要变成一只烤——不，天啊，他为什么要承认自己是小猪？

他在沙发上翻了个身，粗糙的织物摩擦着胸口肿胀的红粒，稍稍缓解了一些酥痒感。他翘起小腿，脚趾都蜷了起来。维克托打着手电回到沙发上时看到的就是这么一副光景。

一束光照在身上，勇利下意识地抬手挡住眼睛。下一秒重归于黑暗，另一具躯体笼罩了下来，将他翻过身。

“你一秒都忍受不了吗？”维克托惩罚性地咬了一口他的耳垂。

勇利吸了吸鼻子，有些委屈地抱住了对方。他感受到身上贴着的已经不是衣物，而是另一个人光滑的皮肤。维克托腿间那尺寸可观的性器抵在他的会阴处厮磨，让他喉咙发干。于是勇利脑中最后一根名为理智的弦也绷断了，他贴在维克托的耳边切切说道：“不要离开我，维克托， **不要离开我。** ”

维克托有些被他格外粘人的反应吓到，随后他就想明白，勇利大概是那种在高潮发泄过后会突然变得格外脆弱的人。他温柔地拍了拍青年的后背，说：“我不会离开。”出于私心，片刻后他又以极低的声音加上了一句，“既然这样，你也不可以离开我……”

勇利口中发出几个意义不明的音节，不知是否是对这句要求的回应。维克托已没有闲暇思考，他用手指勾出一些凡士林，探入青年腿间紧涩的入口。

勇利的大腿肌肉明显紧绷了起来。维克托不得不抚摸着他的脊骨安抚道：“放松，放松，这总不会比在你肚子上开个洞要疼。”

勇利哆嗦着抱住了双腿，让自己的括约肌不那么紧咬对方的手指。

“乖孩子。”维克托赞赏地亲了亲他，将自己的家伙换了上去，圆润的顶端戳在湿漉漉的入口处，又把身下的人逼出一阵既期待又害怕的反应。“准备好了吗？”他用生涩的发音在勇利的耳边低语：“いただきます。”


	6. Chapter 6

当晚勇利还是睡在了维克托的房间，和维克托一起。

被闹铃吵醒时他下意识地翻动了一下身体，伸手去够手机，但这一次没有滚到沙发边缘，而是贴上了一具温暖的躯体。

“……”他的大脑反应了半晌，待回想起昨晚发生了什么事后，他在心里发出一声尖叫，垂头丧气地捂住了脸。

“别走，小猪，让我再抱你一会儿。”还没睡醒的维克托说话带着黏黏糊糊的尾音。

“你要去排练了。”勇利戳了戳他，被子从维克托肩头滑下来，露出肩背上的几道红色抓痕，勇利的动作滞住了。

维克托恍然未察，半闭着眼睛从床上坐了起来，第一件事就是勾着勇利的脖子给了他一个吻。他在勇利的头顶冒烟之前及时地撤回了，干脆利落地翻身下床走进浴室。

勇利跪坐在床上，从枕头上捡起一根银色的发丝攥进了手心。

一直到他们上地铁后勇利都是魂不守舍的，维克托叫了三次他的名字，最后一次直接将嘴唇贴在了他的耳边朝耳廓中吐气：“勇利？”

那只耳朵以肉眼可见的速度被热气蒸变了色。“什么？”

维克托直起腰，低头望着他：“只是想问你，这种情况还一大早出门对你会不会太辛苦。”

这段话勇利在脑中翻译了半分钟，反应过来时，他挺了挺身体，说：“一点也不。按照昨晚的劳动量来说，这话该我问你才对吧？”

维克托微微讶异地挑起眉。因为刚才那句话太大声，周遭的好几位乘客都投来不满的目光。勇利连忙向他们点头致意：“对不起！”刚刚还理直气壮的黑发青年这时又变回了恨不得挖个洞把自己埋起来的样子。地铁的门开了，他拉着维克托急匆匆地窜了出去。

这一天在排练室门口分别时，维克托光明正大地在勇利额头上亲了一下。勇利没有办法抗议，他站在原地目送着维克托的身影消失在更衣室中。

他确实被美国芭蕾舞剧院迷人的首席先生迷住了。

“今天在家有想我吗？”维克托在排练室的外面拥抱了他一下。

勇利看着陆续走出来的芭蕾演员们露出的羡慕神色，轻咳了一声，说：“我把灯泡换掉了。”

维克托微笑起来：“你知道吗，勇利，虽然你大多时候表现得都很腼腆，但在有些时候却出乎意料地大胆。”

勇利的肩膀在他怀中扭动了几下，“没人在看了，维克托，我们走吧。”

“好吧。”维克托不无失望地缩回手，“我还以为我们之间至少会更亲近一些。”

“我以为我们都同意昨晚发生的事在计划之外，所以不需要再提它。”勇利咬了咬牙，“我们就还像之前那样表现吧。再过两天，你的生活就要回到正轨了。”

“计划之外”。这个词真是用得恰如其分。男人不会压抑欲望和推开送上门的引诱，但事后他们只会说那是个意外。维克托的目光停留在勇利的脸上，冰蓝色的眼睛里似乎藏着许多难言之语。勇利的心脏狂跳起来，他心虚地问：“是我说得太过分了吗？”

维克托叹了一口气：“没有，勇利。你说得对，我们都有自己的生活。”

维克托没有将自己的郁闷表现得那么明显，但回家的路上勇利感受到了他的低气压。

他今天在家里将枪拆散分别装起，然后为维克托的家做了扫除，甚至去超市补满了冰箱库存；他路过奶制品的冷柜，看见维克托常买的奶油雪糕，可能那是在有限的条件里最能让他联想到涅瓦河的冰雪的东西，勇利犹豫了一下，又拿了一盒回去。这些都是他为自己的抽身而退所做的铺垫。虽然他下午的时候还躲在浴室里为自己无疾而终的初恋——这甚至算不上一场恋爱——大哭了一场，但勇利还是试图说服了自己，跟他不必再于枪口下辗转的未来比起来，其他的一切都不那么重要。在八月的纽约邂逅的这位东欧美人会成为他众多快乐的记忆之一——仅此而已。

他们一前一后地走进地铁，默契地没有去看对方。旁边座位上的一位头发花白的女士问：“你们吵架了吗？”

“不，我们没有。”维克托礼貌地微笑，“我们一直是这样。”

女士扫了他们一眼：“冒昧问一句，你们是一对，对吧？”

勇利茫然地转过头。维克托说：“当然是。”

勇利自觉地睡回了沙发。他将出发的时间定在下午一点，这样就能和维克托出门的时间错开，让他能在早晨与对方道别。到了定下的日子，维克托却少见地直到八点半还坐在桌边慢条斯理地喝果汁。他忍不住问：“你今天不出门吗，维克托？”

“我和剧团请了假。”维克托理所当然地回答，“我送你去机场。”

“不……不用了吧？剧团会允许你这样吗？”

维克托摊了摊手：“反正我已经迟到了，接下来的半天就由我自己来支配吧。”事实上在半小时前他还接到贾科梅蒂的电话，对方用戏谑的语气询问：“是哪位可爱的女孩或者男孩让你迟到了，维克托？和在你背上留抓痕的是同一位吗？”

“可是再过两个星期就要演出……”

维克托打断他的话：“不用为我担心了，勇利。退步可不是仅此一次的偷懒造成的。”

勇利只得妥协了。三十分钟后出租车司机打来了电话，说已在他的楼下等候，勇利最后检查了一遍自己的随身物，背起背包，抿了抿嘴，说：“到时间了。”

维克托沉默地放下杯子，抓起钱包和钥匙塞进自己的口袋里，跟着他走进了电梯。

出租车司机是位白人，只在勇利拉开车门时对他们点了一下头，之后就不再说话。勇利与维克托并肩坐在后排，目光虚浮地在窗外飞逝的车流上游移。

“去接机吗？”司机突然问道。

“不。”勇利随口答道。

“那就是出发？你们要去旅行？”

“只有我。”勇利说。

司机嗤笑一声：“那你带的东西可真够少的。”

勇利神色自若，小声说了句：“这很奇怪吗？”他抬头，从后视镜中看见了司机的双眼。

司机笑了笑，说：“不奇怪，抱歉。”

前方的路标上出现了机场的字样，出租车却没有按照箭头指示的方向直走，而是在十字路口处左转，返回了曼哈顿的地界。

勇利的表情瞬间变得凝重起来。“你走错了。”他说。

“我没有。”

“那么我想我该换一个司机了，请停车。”勇利瞄了一眼仪表盘，此时的车速正在限速的最高数值上下跳动，他在心里计算起了跳车的可能性。可是维克托——他看了一眼抄着手臂靠在座位的银发男人，开始在心里气愤地质问自己：为什么要同意让这家伙跟来？

“抱歉，不可以。”司机的眼睛死死盯着他，抬手飞快地亮了一下自己的证件，“FBI。先生，你们得跟我们走一趟。”

维克托惊讶地坐直了身体，好像刚刚才从一场梦中醒过来。他看了看剑拔弩张的两人，问道：“这是怎么回事呀？”

司机说：“先生，你的……同伴被怀疑与拜尔斯制药的一起盗窃案有关，目前还不能证明你对此完全不知情，所以你也得接受我们的调查。”

“盗……窃？”维克托慢吞吞地咀嚼着这个单词的读音，接着像是听到了什么好笑的笑话一般开怀大笑，“哈，你们一定是误会——”

“一切都等到审讯时再说吧。”车子一个急刹，所有人齐齐朝前倒了过去，“我们到了，先生们。”


	7. Chapter 7

先前装扮为司机的探员坐在勇利的对面，低头读着一叠资料，他已经保持这个姿势二十分钟了，若不是时不时地会伸手翻动纸张，他看起来就像雕塑一样纹丝不动。

桌上的这杯水已经没有了一丝波纹，勇利将它拿了起来，抿了一小口，尽管他此时已经进入了口干舌燥的状态，面上还是维持着茫然而带着一丝畏惧的样子，心理战也是审讯手段的一部分，他不能够在这一环节就露出马脚。

他这才合上手中的资料，正式和勇利开口说话：“维克托·尼基弗洛夫。200X年至201X年就职于马林斯基剧院，201X年离开俄罗斯来到美国，两年后成为美国芭蕾舞剧院首席。”他抬起头，似笑非笑地看了勇利一眼，“真是光鲜的履历。”

勇利嘴边露出一个淡淡的笑容：“毕竟他是维克托。”

“你好像很为你的男朋友骄傲？”探员话锋一转，“这位首席先生看起来是一位风流潇洒的人，他曾有过好几任女朋友。”

“我不介意。”勇利说，“她们都是过去式了。”

“可是尼基弗洛夫先生连这些过去式都没有在他的社交网络主页上删干净，你知道吗？到处都是那些女孩存在过的蛛丝马迹。而出乎意料的是，你——胜生先生，在他频繁更新的主页上好像一个透明人一样，他竟然一点都没有提到过你。”探员挑起眉，手指有节奏地敲动着桌子。

勇利皱了皱眉，很快地回答道：“关于这一点我可以解释。他的父母是东正教徒，对同性恋不那么容易接受，所以我们的关系一直保持在地下。他也是因此离开马林斯基，转而来纽约求职的。”

探员低着头，面无表情。勇利看猜不透这个解释对其而言是否合理。他这些天闲着的时候看过不少维克托的采访，关于他父母的事情便是这样听说的。

“你们是什么时候认识的来着？”探员突然问。

“我认识他是在七年前，马林斯基的巡演，但那个时候他还不认识我。”勇利有些不好意思地缩了缩脖子，“两年前美国芭蕾舞剧院又来到日本演出，我立马买了票。那一次我在给他送的花里夹了一张写着我电话号码的纸条……我也没想到他真的会打过来。”这一部分是他们很早就商量好的，并不怕口供不一致。勇利顿了顿，脑海中一闪而过维克托捧着花谢幕的场景，就好像他亲眼看过一样。

“那时候你还是个大学生吧？”

勇利点了点头：“嗯。”

“你毕业于纪伊学院大学？”

“是的。”

探员点了点头，猝不及防地抛出了另一个问题：“我们从你的背包里搜出了一些东西，你有什么想说的吗？”

勇利的肢体实实在在地一僵。“什么东西？”

“你从拜尔斯制药公司拿的东西。至于它是做什么的，我想你比我更清楚。”

“拜尔斯，是那个卖阿兹海默药的公司吗？”勇利的眼中出现一层深深的迷惑，“我为什么要去拿他们的东西？”

“你确定，你对我们从你包里搜出的东西一无所知？”

勇利摇了摇头，斩钉截铁地回答：“完全不知道。”

“那就是你的男朋友干的了。”探员饶有兴趣地勾起嘴角，“表面上是优雅漂亮、获奖无数的芭蕾舞演员，暗地里也在为跨国公司工作，窃取其竞争对手的核心机密。胜生先生，看来你男朋友的经历比我们所知的还要传奇，而你还被蒙在鼓里吧。”

“简直是胡说八道。”勇利的脸颊染上了一层薄红，完全是愤怒所致，他用日英夹杂的句子语无伦次地控诉道，“在没有证据的情况下凭空污蔑，难道FBI只有这一点本事吗？”

探员举起双手做了一个冷静的手势：“别激动，我只是说一个猜测。”

勇利忿忿地喝了一大口水：“而且我还没来得及和接机的朋友说我错过了这一班飞机。”

探员站起身：“请等我一下。”他离开了审讯室。勇利扭过头看了一眼那块单面玻璃，他知道外面有很多双眼睛在看着他。

又过了十五分钟，探员才回到这里，对他说道：“好了，胜生勇利先生，你可以离开了。”

勇利心中吃惊极了，那件“东西”放在他背包的夹层里，这群探员和警官一定能找到。他原本已经做好了被收押的准备，不知道是什么让他们做出了这样的结论。

“你……你是说我可以走了吗？”

“是的。你可以随时回到自己的国家，我们之后应该不会再找到你了。”

勇利一阵点头，像是没反应过来这突兀的转折：“哦，好的。”

他被带离审讯室时听见两名警员在低声交谈：“看来监控拍到的那个小偷要么没有得手，要么被人截胡了……该死的俄国人……”

“勇利！”维克托扑过来抱住了他，把他撞得整个人都晃了一晃，“你没有事吧？我第一次来这种地方，吓得我都不敢喝水。”他的语气一点都不像害怕。

“没有。”勇利将脸埋在他肩上，干巴巴地说。

维克托抓着他的肩端详了一阵：“那就好。我们现在赶去机场，你还来得及坐七点的那班飞机。”

“维克托，我有点累，今天不想走了。”勇利轻声说道。

维克托歪了歪头，并没有感到奇怪，顺着他的话说道：“那我们回家吧。”

警员将背包交还给了他们，说：“请检查一下有没有缺少东西。”

勇利当着他们的面拉开拉链，将里面的护照、衣服等物品一一取出。他的手枪零件不见了，果不其然。勇利不动声色地继续往外取物，直到他拉开夹层——那里本来有个五厘米见方的小盒子，里面装着的是一小瓶注射剂，也就是他本次来美国的目标。他将手伸进去，摸到了方正的棱角，犹豫了一秒，就将那东西拿了出来。

“之前金属探测仪响了，是这个东西。”警员抱歉地笑了笑，“我差点以为是什么微型炸药。”

“闭嘴，你出的丑还不够多吗？”旁边的另一位警员不满地白了他一眼。

勇利把盒子的翻盖掀开，被里面亮晶晶的东西晃了一下眼睛。

那里赫然嵌着一只反着光的金色圆环。

他的内心一阵剧烈震荡，按耐下各种交织的情绪，他说：“什么都没少，谢谢。”

“真抱歉，祝你们幸福。”警员以为他被这一次的问讯吓坏了，安抚性地拍了拍他的肩，“你们要去哪？我送你们去。”

“不用了。”勇利说，“我们可以自己回。再见。”

“好的，再见。还有，尼基弗洛夫先生——”警员在他们转身时叫住了维克托，“能给我签个名吗，我妹妹很喜欢你，但她从来没抢到过你的演出票。”

“不好意思，我不能在白纸上签字。”维克托委婉地拒绝了，“我可以问一下令妹的收件地址吗？九月的演出票我会为她留一张的。”

“那就太感谢你了。”警员撕下一张便条，飞快地写下一行字，递了过去，他意有所指地瞟了瞟勇利，说道，“恐怕她知道了会伤心一阵子，我会对她保密的。”

“谢谢。”维克托说，“不过我想我很快就不用对人保密了。”他低头对勇利露出一个让后者如芒在背的微笑。

勇利攥紧了背包的肩带，僵硬地点了点头：“嗯。”


	8. Chapter 8

维克托的公寓被搜查的警官翻得一团糟，他看见他心爱的地毯上的那一串黑脚印时大声地哀叹了一声，扑倒在沙发上：“这群人难道从不带鞋套吗？”

“维克托。”勇利反手锁上了门，门锁发出“咔哒”一声脆响。

“怎么了？”维克托在沙发上翻了个身，长腿一掀，搭在沙发扶手上，似乎完全没有意识到对方的情绪有些异样。

“你把它们藏到哪里去了？”

维克托发现他的口音变了，从原先带一些日式发音的口音转变为了流利的美式英语。他摊了摊手，问：“嗯？”

“你从我这里拿走的东西。”

“哦。”维克托抬手点了点头顶的灯罩，“那里。”

勇利深深吸了一口气，踩着重重的步伐踏到了茶几上。他将顶灯的灯罩拿了下来，看见自己的手枪别在他两天前新换的灯泡旁。他将枪握在手里，然后问道：“另一件呢？”

“哪一件？”

“维克托！”勇利涨红了脸，站在茶几上颤抖着将枪口抬了起来。

“你真的要在这里对我开枪吗？”维克托转过头，耐心地望着他，“如果今天那群条子在你的包里搜到了它，你就没有机会离开那里了。”

“这不是你该关心的事。”勇利咬了咬嘴唇。

“这当然是。”维克托从沙发上站了起来，握住了他的枪口。那支枪中并没有任何子弹，毕竟这是他亲手重装起来的。“我可不想我的男朋友去坐牢。”

勇利看着维克托用一只手卸下了他的套筒，枪管，还有其他细小的零件，丁零当啷地掉在茶几上，只剩下孤零零的板机和套筒座。他的声音也跟着颤抖起来：“我们的扮演游戏已经结束了，不要这么叫我。”

维克托无辜地眨了眨眼：“可是我以为我那天晚上表示过我不只想和你上床。而且你表达了同样的意思。”

“所以这是报复吗？”勇利崩溃地扔掉了手里的零件，“以毁掉我任务的方式来报复我离开你？”

“当然不是，你想到哪里去了？”维克托缓缓地握住他的手腕，想将他从茶几上拉下来，“这只是费尔茨曼交给我的任务罢了。完成使命并不影响我和你约会，你能理解的吧？”

“费尔茨曼？”勇利眼前的景物晃了晃，“那位跨国公司的一把手，你受雇于他？混蛋……”该死的俄国人。他一脚踢了过去。

“哇。”维克托惊叫一声，身体却敏捷地躲开了这一脚，捏住他的脚踝抬了起来，“为什么突然动手了？窗帘还没拉上呢。”

“放开我！”勇利的韧带一阵酸痛，使劲地将腿往回抽，维克托猝不及防松开手，让他一个重心不稳摔下了茶几。维克托绕过他，走到窗边拉上了窗帘，这才转过身来，他的脸色在阴影中更加晦暗不明。

“你真的要和我打架吗，勇利？”

勇利摘下自己的眼镜摔了出去，他气疯了。“你已经把注射剂送出去了，是吗？那我至少要找破坏我行动的家伙算账吧。”

维克托发出轻笑：“没错，这个要求不过分。”话音刚落，对方的拳头就打在了他的肩上。

勇利比他矮上7公分，打起架来却爆发力惊人。维克托结结实实受了一拳，肩膀的部位传来一阵钝痛，恐怕那里会留下几天都消除不掉的淤青。他反手扣住对方的手腕，使出一个过肩摔将对方掼倒在地。然后他将勇利的双手束缚在头顶按住，将膝盖压在了他的双腿上。

“这是你卸下伪装的样子吗？”维克托问。现在他身下的这张脸上多了几分冷淡和疏离，他居高临下地审视着勇利，补充道，“真的好辣。”

勇利明显地表现出了几秒钟的呼吸困难，片刻后又恢复了平静。维克托知道他的小动物在积攒体力，丝毫不敢放松压制的力道。

“为什么你恰好在我逃跑的路线上拥有一间公寓？这是蓄谋已久的吗？”勇利喘了一口气，问道。

“这只是个巧合，你要相信我。”维克托的表情极尽诚恳，“我在这儿住了两年了，真的只是在出门倒垃圾的时候遇见的你。”

勇利皱了皱眉：“那么费尔茨曼给你下达的任务——”

“我本来打算过几天再去的，毕竟排练很忙。而且当时并没有消息称还有别人盯上了它。所以……”他戏谑地笑了笑。那个笑容令勇利更加恼怒——所以他简直是亲手将任务目标给竞争对手送上了门去！

“那么你受雇于谁？”维克托问。

勇利紧紧咬着牙，拒绝回答他的问题。

“那我只能猜一猜了，日本人？中国人？还是哪位教父？”维克托报出第三个可能性时，看见勇利紧绷的脸部肌肉发生了一些变化，立即胸有成竹地下了结论，“切莱斯蒂诺。”

“……”

“我还以为那家伙真的去日本养老了。”维克托遗憾地说，很快他的语气又轻松起来，“放心，他顶多会让你赔钱而已。”

勇利以一种极不情愿的表情瞪着他：“你是什么时候把我的东西换掉的？”

“在你昏迷的时候。我本来就为这次行动准备了几个一模一样的瓶子。”

勇利做了个深呼吸：“我是说那枚戒指，那是怎么回事？”

“我在你出门的时候把它放进去的。”维克托缓缓地移开一只手，捧住他的脸，“就是你想的那个意思。我希望你能留在我身边。”

“真是令人惊叹的手法。”勇利说。他必须可耻地承认，就算维克托做了多少令他生气的事，他都会在对方用那双蓝眼睛认真看着他的时候感到心跳加速。

“谢谢夸奖，那么你的回答是？”

勇利的回应是一个头槌。两个人一瞬间都在眼冒金星，勇利咬了一口舌尖，为自己争取了0.1秒的清醒时间，利用这个机会挣脱了维克托的压制。维克托紧跟着做出了反应，在下一瞬勾住了他的腿，让他无法爬起来，两个人在窗边翻滚扭打在一起。

真够糟糕的，也真够令人兴奋。半个小时后维克托一边将青年的手臂反剪起来，一边想着。“我还以为你消气了。”他委屈地说，“如果让编导看见我挂了彩，我或许会被取消演出资格。”

“对不起。”勇利下意识地道了个歉，然后他反应过来，气喘吁吁地闭上了嘴。

维克托将他一把拽了起来，轻轻一顶他的膝弯，将他面朝下按在沙发靠背上，认真地审评起来：“格斗技巧不错，但好像体力差了一点，是这段时间锻炼松懈了吗？”

青年不说话了。挂钟的秒针走了五圈，维克托才听到一声低低的吸鼻子的声音。他愣住：“你哭了？”

维克托手忙脚乱地放开钳制，把人翻转过来，看到一张被眼泪糊满的脸。他苦恼地揪起了眉毛，戳了戳勇利鼓起来的脸颊：“你怎么了？不要哭，天啊，难道要我吻你一下吗？”

勇利捂住眼睛，大声叫道：“不！我不干了！”他的后背顺着沙发靠背一寸一寸滑下来，最后坐在了地上。“ **我现在就退休！** ”

维克托往后退了一步，有点被他的反应吓到。在他的印象里，勇利有着典型的东亚人的含蓄，从来没见他出现过这么激烈的情绪。他不知所措地问道：“因为我抢了你的任务吗？”

勇利猛点了几下头，又狠狠甩了甩脑袋：“不，我讨厌这个工作！如果我的任务没有失败，我就可以少干上两三年，直接金盆洗手的。但我现在也不想干了！我不要长谷津的旅馆了，我也不读大学了！统统都跟我没有关系！”

“啊，勇利。”维克托回味了好一阵他这段日英夹杂的崩溃发言，“很抱歉，我不知道这个任务对你来说意味着这么多。”

青年将自己蜷缩成一团，发出时断时续的抽噎声。

维克托蹲下身将他圈住：“我还能做什么吗？”

“不要说话。”

“好的。”维克托沉默地拥抱着他，像安抚一个不愿睡觉的小孩一样轻拍着他的脊背。过了一会儿，他实在憋不住，又问道：“我可以申请发言吗？”

那团只能看见黑色发顶的脑袋动了动。

维克托艰难地伸出手臂，将勇利的背包拉了过来，从中掏出那个方盒子。勇利感觉到一个冰凉的环状物被套在了自己的右手无名指上。他猛地把手抽了回去。维克托见他没有将戒指褪下来扔回给自己，才重新握住他的手，说：“既然你决定退休了……那就把我们情侣关系的截止日期延续到一百年以后吧。”

“我为什么需要和一个人扮演情侣那么久？”

“如果你愿意，也可以不是扮演。”维克托说，“甚至可以是在闲暇时间做爱的那种。”他看见青年裸露在外的后颈皮肤迅速地变红。

“这就是你泡别人的套路吗，维克托？”勇利吸了吸鼻子，“没有见面就问人要地址，然后飞速地发展关系，作出这种承诺？”

“要地址是怎么回事？”维克托想了想，突然明白过来，“你以为我想泡那位警官的妹妹？”他哑然失笑，“你在嫉妒吗，勇利？”

青年又不做声了。

维克托倾身将他搂住：“这是我的真心话。”

“可我觉得我活不了一百年。”勇利翁着声音说。

“八十年也可以。”维克托笑了起来，“这么说你同意了。”

勇利在膝盖上抹了一把眼泪，倏地抬起头来：“你忘了刚才说过的话了吗？”

维克托一怔：“你是指哪一句？”

“吻我。”


End file.
